


Family Night

by robronsugsy



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff, M/M, drunk, drunk!robert, mushy!robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robronsugsy/pseuds/robronsugsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sugden siblings have a night out... but Robert knows where he'd rather be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Night

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an anonymous prompt: 
> 
> "Don't know how fluffy this is but maybe something about Robert getting dragged on a night out with Vic and Andy but really he just wants to stay at home with Aaron. Robert gets all soppy drunk and missing/drunk dialing Aaron or something. And Robert is all cute and mushy with Aaron when he gets home."
> 
> Call it a present to the fandom for the upcoming angst Emmerdale continues to throw at us ;)

"I could bin it off y'know. Say you're sick or something."

"No you're not. You're going."

Robert pouted and groaned.

"I'd rather just stay here with you though. I mean, we rarely get nights to ourselves any more with us both working so much."

Aaron rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Robert's neck.

"Yeah, and you rarely go out with Andy and Vic. I'm not having them resent me for keeping you away from 'em, you were supposed to make more of an effort now you're not with she-who-shall-not-be-named."

Robert scoffed and nuzzled into Aaron's neck, kissing it.

"But we could... y'know."

Aaron scoffed himself, kissing Robert chastely and then pushed him away gently.

"Just go man. Stop being a baby."

Robert huffed an annoyed sigh.

"Fine. But don't moan that we don't spend time together just you and me any more."

"Rob we spend every night together, I think I can handle one evening without ya."

Robert clicked his tongue.

Aaron just shook his head.

"So needy."

 

Robert pouted and Aaron kissed him, this time a little more passionately.

"Now go!"

 

*

 

"What you doin'?"

_"Seriously Rob? Are you even at the bar yet?"_

"We've just got here.. anyway, can I not ask what my partner is doing?"

Aaron sighed on the other end of the phone.

  _"Got a pizza, a few beers, a bag of Malteasers and a film. Alright?"_

"What?! You never said you were having a movie night!"

_"Yeah cause I knew you'd wriggle out of going."_

"And what would be wrong with that?"

_"I'd have Vic in my ear. And then I'd have Adam in my ear about having Vic in my ear."_

"So I have to suffer because you'd get a hard time?"

_"Yes. That's exactly it."_

"You're a bastard you know that?"

_"Love you too dear!"_

Robert hung up the phone and pushed it in his pocket, walking back into the bar.

 

*

 

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, just Aaron. Can't leave him alone for five minutes apparently."

"Hmm." Victoria smiled knowingly.

Andy returned to the table with two beers and a vodka and coke.

"Here we go!"

 

They all sat down and began drinking their drinks in silence. Vic opened her mouth and closed it again, taking another sip.

Robert rolled his eyes.

"Scintillating conversation this!"

Both Victoria and Andy sighed.

"Well you talk about somet then!"

"Fine."

He shuffled about on his seat a moment then sat forward.

"Hows.. the pub?"

"The pub?"

"Yeah. The place you work. The pub."

Victoria looked forward and shrugged.

"It's the pub. I make food. I serve food. Not sure what more you want me to say really."

"Well don't say I didn't try!"

 

He sat back in his chair and downed more of his pint. They fell into silence again.

 

"How's Aaron?"

Robert perked up and sat forward again.

"Whaddya mean?"

"I mean.. how's Aaron? Is he different now you're living together?"

Robert couldn't help but smile to himself, causing both Andy and Victoria to smile back at him.

"C'mon, spill!"

Robert sighed and wiped his face.

"It's.. good y'know. It's.. nice."

"Nice?"

"Yeah."

They both stared at him and he looked between them.

"Alright, it's better than nice. It's.. yeah, it's perfect."

Victoria gave him a warm smile.

"Really?"

"Yeah" he smiled. "I mean, he's still a grumpy sod half the time, and he can't for the life of him do a load of washing... but yeah. He's great. It feels great to have him around y'know?"

"Does it feel nicer than it did with Chrissie?"

 

Robert tensed slightly and looked down.

"It.. it wasn't home with them. It was just bricks and mortar. It was nice to look at, nice to live in. But.. it just wasn't home."

"And Aaron? Does it feel like home with Aaron?"

He smiled into himself again and nodded.

"Yeah, it feels like home. _Aaron_ feels like home."

 

"Right soppy sod now aren't you?"

Robert pushed Andy's arm, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed!" Victoria shouted. "We should be able to talk about this stuff!"

Robert nodded with a dorky smile and finished his pint.

"Another?"

 

 

*

 

Seemingly with the ice broken, the siblings fell into more conversational topics. Sarah and Jack, Adam, Diane, Aaron. Even Chas, Paddy and the Dingles. But came with it was more rounds of drinks, but Vic was loving it, as with every pint downed, her brother opened up.

 

"And like, he's just so _beautiful_. Like.. fuck. He's actually _beautiful!_ First thing in a morning?!-"

"-Beautiful!" they all said together, Andy and Vic laughing at him.

Robert wiped his face sloppily as he drunk more of his drink.

 

"I like you like this." Andy said honestly.

Robert looked at him and smiled.

"You're... you seem more like you used to be. Less of an arsehole."

Robert smiled proudly at his brother.

"No I mean it... Aaron's good for ya."

Robert nodded, digesting his words, or at least the best he could in his state.

"So don't go messin' it up ya here!" Victoria pointed. "Cause you'll have me to deal with. And an army of Dingles!!"

"And me!" Andy interjected.

"I won't." Robert smiled again. "He's everything to me!!" he shouted.

They both let out a chorus of 'aww', laughing as they necked their own drinks.

 

Robert fumbled around his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"What you doin' Rob?"

Robert looked up at her lazily.

"Checking Aaron's not phoned."

"Oh for god sake man, he's fine!"

"Yeah.. but I like t-to check!"

"He's _fi-i-ne!_ "

Robert scowled at her.

"J-just cause my boyfriend.. is _sexy!_ I wanna know i-if he's, okay!"

 

Victoria giggled at her soppy brother as Robert dialled Aaron's number, it taking a few rings before he answered.

 

_"I'm not giving you an excuse to bail if that's what your looking for."_

"Noo! Aaron! I w-wanted to..urgh.. check you're okay!"

_"Yes mate I'm fine. By the sounds of it, you are drunk!"_

"Drunk on _yoouuu!_ "

_"Yeah alright mate. You havin' a good time?"_

"Yeah!" he smiled. "Vic and Andy are great. D-did you know that?!"

_"Yeah, I think I've heard that."_

"Well they are!" he smiled.

_"Alright then, well you get back to 'em."_

"I miss you!!"

_"I miss you too" he laughed_

"Loovee yoouu!"

" _Love you too!"_

 

 

Robert hung up the phone with a huge grin on his face. He tapped Andy's shoulder, causing Andy to lean in.

Robert looked around before leaning closer to Andy to whisper in his ear as he giggled.

"I love Aaron Livesy!"

 

*

 

The three siblings stumbled out of the taxi, Andy paying for it as Vic helped Robert to stand up properly.

 

Robert released himself from Vic's grip and smiled.

"You gonna be alright?!"

"Yes! Yes! I'll be fine! It's not like my house is miles away is it!" Robert winked, swaying side-to-side.

"Alright then, night!"

Robert waved at his sister and brother as he began walking back to his house, struggling to walk in a straight line. He bumped into a wall and keeled over slightly before hastily standing up straight again and walking to the gate.

Andy and Vic laughed at him, in which Robert waved at them again, before they entered the house. He kicked the gate open harshly causing it to rebound back before he quickly stumbled to the front door.

 

He tried to insert his key but it fell to the floor. He bent over and began to clumsily search for it, but with it being pitch black, he struggled to find it.

He stood back up and frowned before banging on the door and repeatedly pulling down the handle.

"Aaaron!!!

_Aaaaaaarrooon!!!"_

He took a step back then began banging again, his mouth stuck through the letter box.

"Aaron! Aaron! Why have you locked me out?! _Aaaarrooooonnnn!!!_ ""

"WILL YOU PLEASE KEEP THE NOISE DOWN!"

Robert turned on his heel and stared at Edna who was standing at her gate with a stern expression.

"Yo Edders! Fancy a night cap?!"

Aaron opened the door and rolled his eyes.

"Robert, get your arse in here now!" he angrily whispered with a scowl.

Robert turned and his eyes widened with a huge grin appearing on his face.

"AAARONN!! MY BABY!!!"

He threw himself into Aaron's arms, causing them both to fall against the door frame with a thud.

"Fuck sake man!"

He turned and swiftly got Robert in the house, sighing as Robert ran into their living room.

 

He went to close the door but turned out again.

"Sorry Edna, won't happen again!"

She turned her nose up at him and walked inside, Aaron pulling a face at her while her back was turned then closed the door, locking it.

 

He walked into the living room and Robert once again attached himself to Aaron.

"I miisssed youu!"

"You've been out 3 hours mate, less than you do when you're at work."

"Yeaaah. But we could of had a night in. I could.. could of had my way with you!"

Aaron raised his eyebrows.

"Is that right yeah?"

"Yeah" Robert smiled smugly. "On the chair, on the table, on the TV, on the-the ceiling!"

"Quite a party trick that'd of been!"

"Yeah!"

Aaron laughed and pulled Robert's arm over his shoulder.

"Y'know.. I w-wish you were with me aaaallll the time!"

Aaron scoffed. "I basically am you muppet!"

"No! I mean.. I want you _riiigghhht_ next to me at _allll_ times! I'd-I'd stitch you to my side if I could!"

"Would you now?"

"Yeah! Cause then I never have to miss you again! I'll, _always_ have you!"

Robert pinched Aaron's cheeks, Aaron unable to hide his grin as Robert sloppily kissed his cheek.

"I _looove_ you Aaron-Warron!"

"Aaron-Warron eh?!"

"Yeah, m-my new nickname for ya!"

"Alright then mate, if you say so!"

Robert clutched at Aaron's t-shirt and began to sloppily kiss and lick his neck.

"T-too many clothes too! We must keep you nekkid at all times!"

"But then I'd be cold!" Aaron retorted, his voice now as if speaking to a child.

"Y-yeah but I'd be there to warm you up wouldn't I?! I wanna be NEKKID too!"

"Yeah well, you can be _nekkid_ another time mate!"

Robert pouted and kissed Aaron's neck again.

" _Boorring!"_

Aaron sighed and propped Robert up again.

"C'mon you, bed time."

Robert stomped his feet and frowned.

"Nooo! I don't wanna go to bed!"

"Yes you do mate now c'mon-"

"No! I wanna stay down here with you!"

 

Aaron shook his head. It'd become a rule of theirs that when just one of them came in drunk, one of them slept on the sofa while the other slept in the bed. It depended on who could be arsed to do what, but as Aaron knew Robert was prone to shifting about in his sleep, especially when drunk, he'd rather have Robert rolling around in their king size bed than falling off the sofa, all arms and limbs and causing himself an injury Aaron wouldn't hear the end of for the following week. Plus, he was enjoying the movie he was watching and he knew it'd only be a matter of time before Robert was spark out.

 

"Rob-"

"-Pleaaasee! I'll be a good little boy I promise."

Robert over exaggerated batting his eyelashes, Aaron rolling his eyes.

"Fine then, but interrupt this movie and you'll be sleeping in Scrappy's kennel next time right?"

Robert nodded furiously and Aaron shook his head.

"C'mon then."

Aaron sat Robert down on the single chair, taking off his shoes and socks, followed by his jeans then removing his jacket. Robert sat back into the chair and closed his eyes, Aaron moving away and relaxing back onto the sofa.

 

 

It was a good 10 minutes back into the film when Aaron almost jumped out of his skin, Robert jumping up out of the chair.

"BOO!"

 

Aaron clutched at his chest and swore silently before turning to him.

"Fuck sake Rob!"

Robert giggled before diving onto Aaron, his head resting on Aaron's thigh.

"Oh no, I don't think so mate-"

"-Shh Aaron, the movie is playing!"

Aaron narrowed his eyes and shook his head.

"You're a pain in the arse you know that?"

"Yes but I'm _your_ pain in the arse."

Aaron couldn't hide his grin and stroked Robert's neck.

"Yeah, you are."

Robert grinned up at him before snuggling his head back into Aaron's thigh and grabbing his hand as Aaron pulled a cover over him.

"Nighty night schnookums!"

Aaron laughed, wiping Robert's hair from his forehead and kissing it.

"Night night man-child."

He pushed his head back into the sofa cushion, relaxing as Robert snored quietly next to him, their hands tangled together.


End file.
